Heaven & Earth: Uzumaki Chronicles
by CaptArtoo
Summary: Naruto did it. He, alongside a few friends, ended the Fouth Great Ninja War. Now can he get back on his feet and swoon the girl of his dreams?
1. 699

Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were running towards the Valley of the End. Kakashi had a gut feeling that it was the spot Sasuke was talking about after he and Naruto returned them to their own dimension once again. As the trio got closer the immense pressure of chakra could be felt. In the distance a dense, dark dome could be seen and if you looked close eunough you would see the black flames that lined it.

"They did it..."

"D-Did what Kakashi-sensei?"

"They used their full power and clashed the Rasengan and the Chidori."

They soon saw the damage to the forest around the battle, scarred and damaged beyond repair. What did they do? It plauged Sakura's mind.

xxx

When they reached the assumed battleground everything was gone. The waterfall was nothing more then wet stone, and the statues of Madara and Hashirama were destroyed beyond recognition.

There they were.

Sakura ran up to her friends to see them passed out and losing a lot of blood. Naruto and Sasuke had destroyed each other's arm. From just below their elbow, Naruto's right and Sasuke's left, was complete gone with blood pooling together. Sakura started healing both of them with each hand glowing green.

"Don't... worry about... me. Just heal him."

Sakura was surprised to see Naruto was still conscious and still putting froends above him. 'Kid, now is not the time to show off.' Kurama warned Naruto but the blonde refused to listen. Sakura put her all into healing Sasuke's immediate wounds. Sakura was relieved that Sasuke was okay, Sasuke AND Naruto were okay...

"Sai use the signal to alert the other Parties."

Sai used the signal flare they were equipped with as Sakura used up the last bit of her chakra to start healing Naruto. "You dummy. Look at the mess you made."

"J-Just be glad... dad can't tell m-mom about this!" Naruto tried to chuckle but Sakura placed a finger on his lips, "Shut up, Idiot." The pinkette grin at the blonde. Kakashi thought to himself that even in the afterlife, Kushina Uzumaki would have a rage filled talking to with her son. Even if it wasn't his fault.

xxx

Three days have passed since Naruto and Sasuke were admitted into the Hospital. Tsunade had placed a temporary pardon until Sasuke was healed, and Naruto was well enough to plead on his idiotic friend's behalf. The elder blonde had even more paperwork then before Obito and Madara Uchiha started the war. How did the four other Villages keep up!

"Lady Tsunade, h-have you seen... uh, Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?"

A nurse walked in terrified by the reaction that would ensue. "Bring. Me. Sakura."

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

Sakura was at the hospital doing her usual rounds. She covered the E.R. then went to check on the patients on the second and thid floors. "S-Sakura! Lady Tsunade would like to see you. I am going to cover you for the rest of your shift."

Sakura sighed, "Which one is it?"

"Naruto."

"Tell her that he's back in his bed. Again." The venom when Sakura said "again" scared the nurses more than Tsunade did. Sakura headed towards the one spot she always found Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen. Her walk wasn't long but she would find it all for naught. "S-Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" The Uchiha swallowed his mouthful of Ramen before speaking with his former Teammate.

"I needed some fresh air and not hospital food. Naruto left his 'Free Ramen' coupon in my room. So here I am."

Sakura was stunned. This was without a doubt Sasuke Uchiha. "How did you get out?"

"I have the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. I think I should be able to pull off small Genjutsu to leave a Hospital."

Yep. Same old, over confident Sasuke. Just now he uses more words. Sakura turned to leave the Ramen Shop, "I'll deal with you later!"

xxx

Sakura scoured the entire Village for about an hour before she found the blonde. He was chatting animatedly to a small rock with paper flowers and a green book next it. She heard Naruto recount his big battle with Sasuke, getting more detail than he offered her or Tsunade.

"... and of course he couldn't beat the Rasengan! So I did it. I was able to bring Sasuke back like I promised. Y-you owe me a drink now, Pervy Sage!"

Sakura walked into the most heartbreaking sight. Naruto was telling Jiraiya about all his incredible deeds he did throughout the War. It wasn't even a week ago that she saw him promise his father that he tried to keep all the promises he never got to make to his mother.

 _"Tell Mom I made lots of friends! A-and I always try my best! I-I do eat healthy..."_

"N-Naruto?"

"Ah Sakura-chan! It's about time you found me." Naruto chuckled as he sprung to his feet. He tried rub his head but he just stared at his missing limb, "Hehehe Phantom Limb, what can I say?"

"You are in so much trouble."

"Granny will understand!"

"She would've understood if you went back an hour ago!"

"Wow! It has already been four hours?!"

"F-four?"

xxx

Naruto was laying in his hospital bed just staring at the wall. Tsunade never came to yell at him and Sakura only flicked him in the ribs. 'Kid.'

"What's up, Kurama?"

'The Uchiha. How will you keep the promise you made him if you wanna pardon him?'

"Hmmmm... I'll figure it out."

'He used us against you. What makes you think he won't again?'

"That feeling when I finally knocked sense back into him."

Kurama went silent as Shikamaru walked into Naruto's room. He had some papers and a scroll with him but he never brought it to attention. "Its been about a day since you skipped out of this room. Props are in order."

"Nah, I left this morning for about 6 hours." Naruto laughed as Shikamaru shook his head in defeat. Naruto heard him mumble 'troublesome' so he knows he did the right thing.

"What's the plan?"

"Hm?"

Shikamaru pointed to the empty spot where Naruto's arm should've been. Naruto just shrugged as a response.

"Guess all that power and still. Nothing but a mere mortal, huh?"

"I never said I was above mortals!"

"Sure didn't deny it when replacing Kakashi's eye."

"I still don't know how I did that!"

The two laughed for a brief moment before Shikamaru handed the blonde a flyer. It was annoucing the date of Kakashi's Hokage Intiation Ceremony.

"Damn. Granny's giving up already?"

"She was cut in half not more than a week ago. I'm fine with her handing the Hat over. Less bitchin' in my ear."

Naruto laughed and nodded. It was odd to be able to sit and relax like this. Sasuke was back, the war was over, and Naruto even made friends with the Demon Fox sealed inside of him. If things continued like this, it will soon turn stale for the energentic blonde.

"Naruto, time for your check-up! Oh you have visitors..."

"It's fine Sakura, I was just leaving." Shikamaru stood up to stretch before leaving. Sakura waved goodbye before turning to Naruto. The pinkette smiled at her blonde friend, not the type of smile Naruto would dream of but he wasn't going to turn down Sakura smile.

"Say a word to any one and you'll never make it out of this room alive, again."

"A-again?" Naruto swallowed loudly. Sakura heard it. He knows Sakura knows that he knows she heard it.

"Quick put this on and we'll get out of here!"

Naruto put on the t-shirt and shorts Sakura tossed on the bed as quickly as he could. She then grabbed his left hand and dragged him down the hall.

"You need something _spiffy_ for Kakashi's Inaugriation!" Naruto groaned as Sakura skipped towards the Shops of Konoha.

xxx

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had his "shopping date" with Sakura and Tsunade was just about finished with his Hashirama Cell Arm. Team Seven met at the front Gates, "Sasuke are you sure? Granny said our arms are ready."

Sasuke looked down at his missing limb and shook his head, "No. I don't think I'm really ready yet."

Naruto nodded as Sakura just bounced on the soles of her feet. Right as Sasuke turned to leave, Naruto pushed Sakura foreward, "U-Uh... Sasuke. What if- What if I go with you?"

Naruto turned to walk back to the Hokage Mansion. He couldn't bare to see Sakura to leave too. After a few minutes if walking Naruto heard the clapping of shoes to the ground. "S-Sakura-chan?"

Her green eyes were stained with tears as she started walking shoulder to shoulder with Naruto. The Uzumaki wrapped his left arm around her, comforting her as long as she needed.


	2. Confessions

Naruto looked at his newly bandaged arm. It felt wierd having "it" back after a few weeks. That also meant that Sasuke had been away for a little longer than that. Naruto was told to take it easy with his new arm and that it would take some time for it to be like his acutal arm again. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto trying to eat or write with his new arm.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "it is a lot harder than you'd think!" Sakura gave him a look that said "uh-uh" leading Naruto to continue.

"It's like..." Naruto wiggled the bandaged fingers a bit, "It's like its my hand, but not..."

Sakura just continued to laugh, "its not your hand, dummy!" Naruto pouted before sticking his tonuge out at the pinkette. The duo continued to the Dumpling Stand. Sakura was excited while Naruto t _ried_ to use his recent surgery as collateral for Ramen.

"Nope!" Sakura grinned as she popped the 'p' while Naruto groaned, "You said you would take me out for helping during your procedue. I want Dunplings!"

"Sheesh Sakura-chan, quit being a child."

Sakura continued to skip towards the stand, humming to herself a little victory tune. Naruto told Sakura to grab them a seat while he paid for their food. It felt odd for Naruto to be able to carry things with two hands again. It wasn't like he was used to only one hand for that short time.

"Naruto, I need a favor." Sakura just blurted out, she couldn't wait any longer.

"S-Sure. What's up?"

Sakura fiddled with her fingers, not sure how she should approach the rest if the conversation. Sakura just looked Naruto in the eye and just said it, "Naruto. I want you to be my date for Kakashi's Inaugration!"

"Like a date, or a _date_ date?"

Sakura giggled, "Like a _date_ date." Naruto eyed her carefully before agreeing. They continued to eat before heading to the Training Grounds.

Once they arrived, Sakura slipped on her brown gloves while Naruto tied his headband on. "Naruto tap out if anything feels weird or your arm hurts."

"Okay."

'I'll only lend a little bit of Chakra.'

"Thanks Kurama."

Sakura got into a fighting stance before Naruto dashed towards her. It was amazing how fast Naruto had become over the years. Naruto swung his right fist at Sakura. The pinkette dodged it as it glowed orange like Naruto's chakra cloak. A gust of wind exploded behind Sakura, "No Sage Mode!" Sakura smashed the ground under Naruto's feet.

"I'm Sorry! Kurama a little less!" Naruto started to panic and ran from Sakura. Sakura chased Naruto all over the training field until he tapped out. It wasn't very long...

'You better not tell _anyone_ that I am sealed within you!'

Naruto chuckled, "Relax Kurama. Its not a serious fight or anything."

"Your just saying that because you lost!" Sakura mocked Naruto even more. Naruto rolled his eyes as Kurama continued to scold the teen about how they, together, were the strongest ninja now.

Naruto got up and dusted off his pants before heading home to shower, "Sakura you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah that's fine. I have to stop by the Hospital first." Naruto nodded before he and Sakura left their separate ways.

X

In a forrest on the boarder of the Leaf and Sand Villages a battle had commenced between the last of the Foundation and Sasuke Uchiha. The Foundation had mostly split up after Danzo Shimura's death. Sasuke had been following this particular group for the last few days.

Clangs of Sasuke's sword and the kunai of his enemies rang out in the mostly silent forrest. One of the ROOTS ninja tried to escape with a scroll, but Sasuke used a jutsu like Shinra Tensei to free himself of the swarm of ROOTS crowding him. The Uchiha then threw a kunai before switching places with it.

The ROOTS Op fell back as Sasuke glared with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan. The shinobi knew he wouldn't make it away. Like Danzo did before, the ninja released a Forbidden Seal. The rectangle seal started to grow like the Curse Seal Sasuke once had. The ROOTS Shinobi's chakra was growing out of control and in the last few seconds Sasuke replaced the scroll woth his sword and dash out of the radius as fast as he could.

The four seals shot out before making a black sphere of chakra. The other ROOTS member were caught in the Reverse Four Symbol Sealing, trapping all the secrets of the Foundation they had. Sasuke used Amaterasu to get rid of the body before anymore ROOTS or other Organizations to get their hands on the Reverse Four Symbol Sealing technique.

Once he was sure he was alone, Sasuke opened up the scroll. Even with the Rinnegan he couldn't break the code that held the information he needed. On the other hand it did lead him to another small group who had another piece to the puzzle. Sasuke's only problem was it was in the heart of Orichimaru territory.

XX

Sakura was fidgeting with her fingers while outside Tsunade office. The Fifth Hokage was supposed to be clearing out her desk when Sakura finally knocked on the door, "Thank Heavens! I mean-" Tsunade cleared her throat, "Come in."

"Tsunade-sama do you have a moment?"

"Of course Sakura. What's the problem?"

"Y-you miss Master Jiraiya, right?"

Tsunade got serious. Sakura didn't ask serious questions unless it was a true ordeal. "Yes, of course I do. Is there a greater meaning?"

"Y-yes! I don't want to drag up any pain, I promise, but..." Sakura trailed off knowing Tsunade's full strength and has also seen Naruto go over this line once before. "I want to know if you regret not returning Master Jiraiya's feelings."

Tsunade was quiet, too quiet for Sakura's personal preference, but she needed to know. Moments that felt like days passed in Sakura's mind. She even imagined "Inner Sakura" waiting just as impatiently.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, but when Dan came into my life Jiraiya did what he thought was best. Just like Naruto does for you, Jiraiya was the best friend I will ever have."

"But the bond me and Jiraiya shared was not like the one you share with Naruto."

Sakura felt like she forgot how to speak. She had been thinking about her feelings for the Knuckleheaded Hero recently. When she wanted to go with Sasuke, Naruto pushed her (literally) to follow the one she _liked_. But whenever she thinks about confessing, the Haruno can only think about the time she confessed her love to save Naruto.

But in the end Naruto still saved her, Like always.

"How to I get Naruto to forgive me?"

Tsunade hugged Sakura as the pinkette was crying without realizing it, "He'll forgive you. Trust me."

XXX

It had been a few days since Naruto had seen Sakura after their littlw sparring match. He was taking on mission after mission with Sai while Sakura was stuck in the Hospital for rounds. Naruto pulled his "Granny Tsunade" card with the exiting Hokage to find out when Sakura got off for the weekend.

Sakura was leaving out the back door of the Hospital when Naruto appeared upside down in front of her, "Hey Sakur-"

Sakura yelped before punching Naruro in the face and sending him into the tree across the road. "N-Naruto?!" She ran over to the blonde to see if he was okay, "D-Don't scare me like that!"

Naruto laughed, "Well it wasn't like I was trying to. Ah crap the snacks!" Naruto scrambled for the bag that went flying with him. There was a box of different fruits and candies in it but half were spilled out.

Sakura noticed Naruto picked her up **_all_** of her favorite snacks, even the one from her diet craze that she really didn't like. Sakura thought this was cute but wondered how Naruto could still like her...

"Hey Naruto... we need to talk."

"Well isn't that what we're doing?"

"I mean seriously, Dummy!" Sakura tried not to laugh because she had been distraught over this for awhile. Naruto picked both himself and Sakura off the ground before taking Sakura to her house. The walk wasn't long enough for Sakura. How was she going to go about this? Was her mother home? Where did she leave that dirty laundry?! Sakura felt her Inner Self start to rise again for the first time in a _long_ time.

"Wait right here, Naruto!" Naruto stood on Sakura's front stoop puzzled as the pinkette dashed in the house. Naruto heard Sakura stumble before reopening the door, "y-you can come in now!" A stray hair waved in front of her face as she tried to blow it out of her eyesight.


End file.
